The Last Time I Died
by goldylux
Summary: This is a Buffy and Spike story. It doesn't follow any episode, it's just a sort of a fantasy. Buffy is a vampire and so is Spike.


The Last Time I Died  
  
Author: Lux Nowell Summary: This is a Buffy and Spike story. It doesn't follow any episode, it's just a sort of fantasy. Buffy is a vampire and so is Spike.  
  
So without further a do. Enjoy  
  
She flicked her cigarette upon the hollow ground where her thick black boot crushed the flickering crimson light. Exhaling the smoke from her soft-dead lips she noticed the moon was bright for a cloudy night. She stood in the shadows, not trying hard to be seem as it wasn't a hard task for the most part, all she did was hide.  
  
Buffy with face akin to a marble statue, which prevents the showing of emotions that, were building within. She looks down troughten. As she looked up at the moon she wanted to be near him she didn't know why but she tries to dismiss it to loneliness on her part.  
  
Buffy froze, as she step out of the shadows, a few steps away from her in the illumination of the moon he stood before her. Even thought she could only see the outline of his strong face, she knew that pale-skinned post- punk body. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything yet knowing what each other was thinking.  
  
Spike couldn't believe his luck as he looked away from the heavenly moon and saw the faint pale skin of his lover. She stepped out of the shadows. No one could ever tell she was in the shadows no one ever notices she was good at hiding, good but not good enough to hide from him. The walk he was taking to clear his mind had turn into a confrontation with his pass. As they stare at each other the moon's glow was the only light, illuminating their feelings. As soon as he exhaled he realize he had been holding his breath. Breath that he didn't needed but came as a habit.  
  
Standing just inches apart he realize that they had been drawn closer. They lost tract of time, they just stood there looking at each other face as a flood of emotions spread across their faces first fear, and anger, then love, passion, and lust, followed by regret, sadness, obsession, and resentment and last forgiveness crossed their eyes as they stood there.  
  
As Spike was about to say the first words in years the harsh light of day was upon. They knew they couldn't stay that there, their life or to be more accurate their unlife was at stake. Without speaking he send her a message "same time same place" they knew they had to meet back here once the sun was down. This time Spike was the one who walked away and unlike the harsh memory of the last encounter that left only hurtful feeling this encounter was different. They both knew that they had to meet once again to decide their fate.  
Buffy enter her lair cursing at herself, she knew he could find her without trying yet she risked going out. She cursed again "why did she have to come back?" but she knew that answer, she still loved him. No matter how things ended or how she ended them. She loved him. Now she had to deal with what was going to come at dusk.  
Spike was equally pissed.he knew it the minute that sun fell something was going to happen. He vividly remembers standing under the spell of the moon, when he saw her. He still loves her. The minute their eyes meet she felt the passion just like the first time they meet. He couldn't deny it, every day he looked up at the sky, moon or no moon he spoke to it like it was her standing there looking at her instead of the moon.  
As dusk approach both Spike and Buffy felt weird. They both knew that what ever was about to happen were going to change everything. They both knew they loved each other, they both knew they belong with each other. And they both knew that fear and longing in their undead heart was what made them hurt each other. When dusk came they both got up and set fort in their final battle with their destiny.  
They both stood there once again staring at each other. This time they paid more attention when they got close to each other. With out saying one word they are interrupted by a sudden passionate kiss. When they broke free all they knew at that moment was their love for each other. They knew that the next night would bring pain and questions and maybe some discouraging, yet they knew that at that time things were perfect. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and they both looked up at their matchmaker the moon. For them the moon was a disco ball full of life that they knew they didn't have. This was life it hurt more than death. Yet they knew as they walked away hand in hand that at least they had someone to love.  
  
*So that's it. Please give me reviews but please be nice! Also, I put some of the episode names in there just because I love the show and I love buffy and spike. 


End file.
